iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu
Ryu is the main character of the popular Street Fighter series made by Capcom in 1987. He is best known for his "Hadouken" attack, where he shoots a large ball of energy from his palms. He also appears in I Wanna Be The Boshy as the main boss of World 2. Introduction On the right side of the screen, a platform with Ryu standing on it will slowly descend from the top of the screen. The platform places Ryu on the ground, and Ryu speaks to the player. Mistaking the player for Akuma and realizing Akuma isn't present, Ryu claims he will use this time to practice up, and will start to attack. Ryu's dialouge goes as follows: "So... We meet again Akuma... WHAT?! You're not Akuma! What are YOU doing here?! Nvm! I need to practice my down forward punch spam technique anyway..." Methods of Attack For Ryu's first attack, he will fire a giant Hadouken (or "Fireball") that moves to the left. This can only be avoided by double jumping over it from the upper platform. Next, he will jump to the top center of the screen and down to the left side, firing Hadoukens at the player while doing so. As he does this, go to the right side of the screen. At the same time he lands, a row of Hadoukens stretching across the screen will descend to the bottom of the screen at a moderately fast pace (they're spaced enough for the player to fit through). When the row is halfway down the screen, Ryu will do the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (or "Hurricane Kick") quickly to the right. When he reaches the right side of the screen, he will travel downward while continuing to the right, and will come back up while going left. Right before Ryu and the Hadoukens touch the player, this is the perfect time to double jump and stay on the right. The Hadoukens fired at the player while Ryu was jumping will still be coming to you. The player can dodge these by either walking or double jumping to the left (double jumping being the better choice). Another row of Hadoukens will come down, along with Ryu doing another Tatsumaki Senpukyaku from the right side to the left, giving the player no choice but to double jump. He will stop, jump up, and get off-screen. Four more rows of Hadoukens, alternating in pattern, will come down. Once all the hadoukens have been dodged, Ryu will pop up wherever the player stands and attempt to punch him (note that before punching, he will shout "Shoryuken", hinting when he will appear). He will do this 3 times. Between the second and third times, yet another row of Hadoukens will descend. After this, Ryu will drop onto the ground on the right, and slowly charge a super Hadouken attack, giving the player plenty of time to get some free hits on him. A pair of Hadouken waves are fired to the left. The player will be in the space between the waves, and will have to jump over the bottom wave that rises slightly above the ground. The top wave is pretty close to the bottom one, so it's better to single jump. From the time he charges the attack to the time he stops, this is the best chance to shoot him. Once this attack is done, he will throw 2 cars in the air. The cars will bounce off the ground, parts breaking off the car after every bounce. Ryu will go up, then down, then back up and off-screen. Then, an announcer will shout "Final round! Fight!" with the word "Fight!" popping up on the screen and vanishing. Chun-Li will be floating to the left side of the screen in the form of a wave firing kikoken fireballs. She will charge up and off-screen when she hits the left side. Next, Blanka appears. While moving to the left, he will do front flips, firing an electrical charge to each side. These can be jumped over, but since the player has the chance, it would be a better idea to double jump. As Blanka goes off-screen, Dhalsim will appear. His only attack is slowly floating to the left while spinning. Unlike Chun-Li and Blanka, Dhalsim can't be dodged and must be killed. This may be difficult for players playing on Totally Average mode or higher, as auto-fire is disabled and he has a lot of hitpoints. There are two efficient ways to do this. The player can either keep going up to him, shooting him as quickly as you can, going slightly to the left, and repeat, or they can hop onto the upper platform as soon as Blanka gets off-screen and spam him as quickly as they can. After this, Ryu repeats his attack pattern. Take caution even after beating Ryu. After he dies, his corpse will bounce to either side of the screen, which will kill the player if it touches them. If beaten on Totally Average mode or higher, Ryu will become a playable character. Trivia *The song that plays during the fight is Become the Storm by Ryashon. *Ryu's sprites, along with the sprites of the other fighters, are taken from Street Fighter II for the SNES. *He, the Skeleton King, Shang Tsung, and Ganon are the only bosses who speak to the player before attacking. *He, King Dedede, and the Skeleton King are the only bosses who don't float. *"Nvm" is internet slang for "never mind". *In earlier versions of the game, Chun-Li, Blanka, and Dhalsim didn't appear. Ryu repeated his attack pattern after throwing the cars. *This boss fight is all about your evading skills and how well you can dodge things in a short moment's notice. If you have a slow reaction time, then persistence is the key. Video Category:Bosses